Endoscopes are well know optical devices used primarily in the medical field for endoscopy. However, uses in many other fields are common. The planning and architectural community have found the endoscope useful for pre-visualization of scale models of proposed buildings and cities, commonly referred to as architectural endoscopy. The internal inspection of complex technical systems makes use of endoscopy, and such as device is commonly referred to as a borescope. Endoscopes are also a helpful tool in the examination of improvised explosive devices by bomb disposal personnel; and the law enforcement and intelligence agencies use endoscopes for conducting surveillance via tight or restricted spaces.
An endoscope is a slender, tubular optical instrument used as a viewing system for examining an inner part of an item, such as the body, and, with an attached instrument, typically for minimally invasive biopsy or surgery.
However, an endoscope invariably has an elongate flexible arm of fixed length which is fed into the patient or area to be examined. The operator of the endoscope has to use both hands substantially continuously in order to locate and control the endoscope. If the endoscope is released, the image moves. It thus becomes necessary to have two people, one to hold and operate the endoscope, and the other to perform whatever function is required, such as surgery.
It is also problematic for a person to hold the endoscope at a particular position or angle for an extended period of time. This is especially so when the most appropriate viewing angle is at a position which is directly over the patient or item being viewed.